


Staring Down The Devil's Maw

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [51]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 05:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: For once it isn't Kakashi's fault they're late but he'd planned for this. It was the same fight every time.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Staring Down The Devil's Maw

Kakashi took a deep breath and schooled himself to patience, staring up at the ceiling while he counted to three before looking back down at the man on the couch. His partner stared back with baleful eyes.

“We won’t even be out of the house an entire hour,” he said.

“No,” Tobirama cut him off shortly before he could get all the way through his argument.

“Love, please, I am trying to be reasonable.” Kakashi scrubbed at his face with both hands. “You’re acting like your brother.”

Clearly Tobirama did not appreciate that comparison. The glare on his face sharpened impossibly and the arms already crossed over his chest tightened. “If you wish to have any sort of sex life during the next month you will refrain from making any further comments in that vein.”

Dropping his hands again, Kakashi looked away to check the time. They could still make it. He’d known this was going to be a fight and he had planned accordingly. If they left some time in the next ten minutes they could still make it even though he’d told his partner that they were late half an hour ago. Usually it was him that people had to plan extra time around but in this one silly instance they always traded roles.

“What would it take to get you out of that chair?” Kakashi asked tiredly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” was Tobirama’s reply and he looked just stubborn enough to mean that.

“Tobi, it’s just a dentist appointment. Just a checkup! He’s not even doing anything to you!”

“No. I hate the dentist. I hate having someone poke around in my mouth like that, it’s too…” He struggled to find the words for a moment until finally he gave up and turned his head away with a huff.

Kakashi sighed. “Vulnerable?”

“Yes,” Tobirama admitted shortly.

“What if I stood beside you and held your hand?” It took all his strength not to laugh at the prissy look that snapped his way. “Okay, okay, I’m kidding. But what if I came in the room and watched? Them, I mean. I’ll watch every move they make and if I catch even a hint of something about to go wrong I will smack a bitch in your name.” Kakashi pressed a hand over his heart to profess his sincerity and grinned when his partner snorted.

To his surprise, however, Tobirama appeared to be considering it.

“You won’t take your eyes off them?” he asked.

“Not for a single moment.”

“If they tell me I have a cavity I swear I will pull it out myself. There’s no way anyone is getting near my face with those drills or whatever other horror tools they keep in that chop shop.” Tobirama shuddered but he did very slowly unclench his body to rise from the armchair.

Not wanting to set himself back, Kakashi made no comment on that. With Tobirama finally capitulating now was not the moment to be pedantic and point out that a dentist’s office was hardly the same as a horror movie chop shop. All that would get him would be a dirty look and a lack of partner as Tobirama would no doubt turn around to head straight back to the armchair he’d been stubbornly parked in for the past hour.

It was interesting though, as it was every time they had to have this fight. Of all things he would not have guessed that Senju Tobirama’s one fear in the whole world might be going to the dentist. He wondered if something might have happened when his partner was a child to cause such fear. Kakashi cocked his head thoughtfully, suppressing a grin. He wondered if the story was embarrassing. Maybe Hashirama could be enticed to share gossip at the next family gathering.

For now he would have to hold his curiosity – and Tobirama’s hand, apparently, as he found his fingers quite occupied the moment they stepped out of the apartment, though Tobirama refused to meet his eyes. It seemed his original offer was being accepted after all.

How cute.


End file.
